My Immortal
by Hailey Bennet
Summary: Quando uma pessoa que você ama demais vai embora, você sente como se parte de você tivesse ido junto. Com ela não foi nada diferente. Dez anos sem alguém que era a sua vida inteira, e que você achava que também te amava, pode parecer uma eternidade... DG


**Disclaimer – **Os personagens e o enredo principal pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Possuo apenas as palavras... x)

Já eram dez anos que se passavam, e ela mal conseguia acreditar. Às vezes se surpreendia pensando nele e em como ele havia mudado sua vida e sua maneira de pensar. Tudo e todos pareciam tão diferentes agora, sem seu olhar especial que fingia não se importar com nada... Ele havia ido embora, sem ao menos lhe dar uma explicação e ela até agora tentava juntar o quebra-cabeça e entender o porquê daquilo.  
Tudo estava acabado há tempos, o mundo estava numa harmonia nunca antes vista e todos estavam contentes e com suas vidas na direção de um futuro melhor sem a ameaça da volta de Voldemort. Todos menos ela, pois seu luto não parecia ter fim.  
Ele havia auxiliado Harry no assassinato do bruxo das trevas mais temido e odiado da história, surpreendendo o mundo bruxo por completo. Draco fora perdoado por ter se tornado um comensal, mas por isso pagara um preço terrível: sua família.  
Ela não sabia como ele se sentia, mas sabia que não era nada bom. Compartilhava com ele o mesmo pensamento: a perda é o pior dos sentimentos. Chorava madrugada adentro por não ter seus cabelos claros para brincar, ou seus braços fortes para se proteger do frio.

_I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone..._

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase..._

As mínimas lembranças doíam além do que ela jamais imaginara possível. Os mais doces momentos agora pareciam amargos como remédio: cervejas amanteigadas compartilhadas escondidas dos olhos dos irmãos; noites chuvosas na Torre de Astronomia; dias ensolarados de inverno, quando Hogsmeade ficava tão mais agradável e romântica; a lua, tão prateada quanto seus olhos azulados; e as rosas brancas! Ah, as rosas brancas! Belas como sua pele alva e seus cabelos platinados. Todos os seus momentos felizes com ele vinham à tona, como um grande e romântico filme trouxa, e a deixavam naquele estado permanente de melancolia.  
Resolveu dar uma volta, ficar em casa só piorava. Porém, não conseguia sentir algo que há anos a faria se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça: olhos azuis a observavam atenta e carinhosamente, desejosos. Andando pelo Beco Diagonal, mais lembranças vinham à sua mente... Sentia-se assombrada por sonhos que ela não queria que fossem embora, mas que só a deixavam pior. Entrando no Três Vassouras, recebeu muitos olhares conhecidos e muitos sorrisos.  
"Por que não posso ser feliz como todos eles? Não é possível, já se passou uma década!" – pensava, tentando fazer com que esse tempo soasse mais longo. Ao observar Neville e Luna, casados, sentados a uma mesinha no canto, riu ao lembrar que a Gina que apesar de muito sonhar em tornar-se Malfoy, continuava Weasley. Às vezes odiava aquele nome, por não significar mais nada a não ser que era ruiva e irmã de outros seis. Para ela, um nome poderia significar muito mais, e era esse significado que ela desejava. Queria de algum modo mostrar a todos que tinha dono, que seu coração pertencia a um homem apenas, gritar ao mundo o nome de seu príncipe... Apenas por ser uma Weasley, teimosa e orgulhosa de sua família, ainda o era.

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me._

Sentou-se em uma mesa perto da janela, à direita do balcão. Com receio de chorar, não pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, apenas um chá com um pouco de leite. Lembrou-se, então, da última tarde que passaram juntos:

"Gina acabara de almoçar quando observou os heróis do mundo bruxo irromperem pelo saguão. Entre eles, seu namorado: Draco Malfoy. Correu em sua direção, abraçando-o forte, e depois fez o mesmo com todos os outros.

-Não dá pra acreditar no que vocês acabaram de fazer! E o mais inacreditável é que não me levaram e ainda fizeram tudo juntos!– disse ela, fingindo birra.  
-Ora, Gina, vamos. O Draco não é tão chato assim, é? Eu o vejo como um cara legal, se você não acha, aí o problema pode ser com você.  
-Que graça, Rony! Resolveu tirar uma da minha cara ao invés de pular no pescoço dele?  
-Todos nós concordamos que estávamos errados sobre o Draco, Gina. Ele até que é útil nas batalhas, e se aceitar, acho que a Academia de Aurores seria um bom lugar para ele. O que acha Draco? – sugeriu Harry, meio contrariado, como se estivesse lendo um discurso escrito por outra pessoa.  
-Eu não levo muito jeito para a coisa.  
-Não acho que é hora para modéstias... Você até que serviu para alguma coisa lá! Inclusive para salvar a minha vida. – insistiu o moreno, depois de um chute de Hermione.  
-Se você acha...  
-Muito bem, tudo resolvido. Agora, vamos falar com Dumbledore, que é pra isso que estamos aqui. Se você quiser ficar um pouco com a Gina, nós entenderemos, mas te esperamos no escritório do diretor.  
-Certo Granger. Obrigado.

Os dois se dirigiram à sala que tantas vezes haviam se encontrado no ano anterior, quando ninguém sabia daquele namoro tão indesejado por várias partes.

-Sentiu minha falta, loiro insuportável?  
-Como as flores sentem do sol, minha pequena. – e beijou-a intensamente. Um beijo que era implorado por seus lábios nos últimos tempos de guerra.

Ela sentia nos abraços apertados e no beijo quase agressivo como ele havia sentido sua falta. Naqueles poucos minutos juntos, ela se sentia mais amada do que durante sua vida inteira. Mas essa alegria durou pouco.

-Tenho que ver o diretor agora, tá?  
-Aaah... Tem mesmo? – perguntou, manhosa.  
-Tenho sim, Gina. Te vejo no jantar. – ele respondeu, com um enorme sorriso.

Mas, depois de um último beijo, Gina não viu mais Draco. Nem durante o jantar, nem depois."

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I´m bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All of the sanity in me…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

Gina acordou do seu sonho mais triste ainda. Essas últimas horas juntos a atormentavam desde o dia em que aconteceram. Era horrível se dar conta de que, nessa hora, apenas um afago em seus cabelos, feito por aqueles dedos compridos, lhe faria subir ao céu. Apenas um daqueles olhares que pareciam capazes de enxergar até o fundo da alma era tudo que ela queria.  
Era incrível, e horrível ao mesmo tempo, como todo seu brilho e alegria pareciam ter ido embora junto com ele naquela manhã de verão. No dia seguinte, partindo para casa de Hogwarts, Gina sentia como se estivesse fugindo de qualquer felicidade que ela poderia alcançar algum dia. Tornara-se curandeira, o que tomava grande parte do seu tempo e não a deixava pensar muito sobre todos esses negros anos sem alguém que era tão essencial.  
Ao devolver pessoas às suas vidas normais, Gina encontrava sua razão de sobrevivência, o único motivo de se manter sã e saudável. Às vezes se chateava quando percebia o como fazia o inferno da vida de seus amigos e familiares e acabava ficando pior. Ela nunca desejou nada disso, nunca quis ser tão ligada a Draco. Quando tudo começou, negava, fugia, fazia de tudo para que não fosse real... Mas acabou se apaixonando. E agora ela sofria, porque, pelo visto, ele não era tão ligado a ela.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me._

Quando estavam juntos, achava que aquilo tudo era uma bênção, que existia algum plano escrito em algum lugar lá em cima para ela. E ele parecia tão diferente... Tão carinhoso, atencioso, feliz... Com uma personalidade que ninguém nunca vira antes. Isso tudo a fez pensar que ele também a amava, que todo aquele sentimento bom, quente e confortante era recíproco. Mas ele, mais uma vez, a enganou e a provou errada. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy, afinal de contas...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along…_

A porta foi aberta por um jovem alto e forte, vestido completamente de preto. Gina não lhe deu muita atenção, entretida em seus pensamentos e conclusões amargas de quem fora abandonada e não queria aceitar o fato. O jovem se dirigiu ao balcão e pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas, voltou-se para a mesa de Gina e se sentou.

-Com licença, mas eu não preciso de companhia no momento.  
-Você sempre foi meio solitária mesmo... Um dos nossos pontos em comum.

Ela reconheceu a voz grave e arrastada e se levantou bruscamente da cadeira. Não era possível. Simplesmente não podia ser. Saiu correndo do bar, em direção à estação de trem. Talvez se fosse rápida o bastante conseguiria se provar sã. Mas alguém a puxou forte pelo braço, parando-a no meio da rua.

-Gina! Não fuja de mim, por favor... Temos muito que conversar, eu... Eu tenho tanto para explicar!  
-Você não tem o direito! Não depois do que me fez chorar, rezar, suplicar e implorar às estrelas que não fosse verdade... Que você voltaria aos meus braços no próximo amanhecer! - ela gritava exaltada. Chorava inconscientemente e tremia do choque.  
-Tenho sim! – ele se defendeu ofendido. As palavras de Gina doíam, mas ele não desistiria. - Depois de passar todos esses anos sem você e ainda sabendo que estava te fazendo... Te fazendo sofrer desse jeito. Ah, Gina, você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom com palavras, mas eu senti a sua falta, ah, como senti!  
-Sentiu nada! Você provou ser o que eu sempre tentei provar que não era: um loiro frio, sem coração, que não ama a ninguém a não ser a si mesmo! Eu fui mesmo uma idiota ao pensar que algum dia você sentiria algo por mim... Achei que no meio de um mundo que te fora tão cruel você precisaria de apoio, de amor... Mas me enganei. Coitadinha da Gina... Sempre tão inocente! – Gina balbuciou. Sua garganta doía por tentar, de algum modo, conter a torrente de lágrimas, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

Draco sentiu os joelhos vacilarem e as mãos começarem a tremer. Soltou o braço de Gina e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, escondendo os sinais de que começava a se abalar de verdade com tudo aquilo, que começava a se sentir culpado. Como sempre, não se sentia confortável ao expor seus sentimentos. Um Malfoy nunca está vulnerável... Nunca.

-Está vendo? Você não consegue nem ficar triste na companhia dos outros. Como pode dizer que sentiu minha falta se você sempre foi uma pessoa completamente estranha para mim?  
-É assim que eu sou. Não consigo mudar e você sabe disso. Gina, eu... Ah, mas será que você não entende? É tão difícil assim de ver?  
-O quê, _Malfoy_?

Ser chamado pelo sobrenome por alguém que o conhecia tão bem doía demais. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto pálido de Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez desde a sua infância, quando o pai lhe ensinara que chorar era um sinal de fraqueza. Nesse momento, ele a encarou nos olhos. Com a testa franzida, tentando conter todos aqueles sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo tentando fazer com que ela não o deixasse, Draco a encarou nos olhos castanhos chocolate.

-Eu te amo.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Nunca tinha ouvido aquelas palavras dele, nem para ela nem para ninguém. Manteu o contato visual na tentativa de enxergar algo naqueles olhos que sempre se recusaram a lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Pôde então, pela primeira vez, ver Draco de verdade. Ele a amava, afinal... E tivera um motivo provavelmente importante para partir.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…  
All of me._

-Mas... Por que você partiu, então? Por que teve que me deixar por tanto tempo? – indagou, aproximando-se devagar.  
-Eles estavam atrás de mim, todos eles. Pela minha traição a Voldemort. Eu tive que ir, Gina, acredite... Se eu estivesse perto de você, eles te matariam! Não podia arriscar, simplesmente não podia... Não você.  
-E agora? Não estão mais atrás de você?  
-Eles foram morrendo ou sendo presos aos poucos... Os últimos foram assassinados por Harry semana passada. Ele me avisou e disse que tudo estava seguro para que eu voltasse.  
-Ele sabia?  
-Todos sabiam.  
-Então me fizeram de idiota, foi isso? Eu poderia muito bem guardar segredo como todos os outros! Por que me fizeram sofrer à toa?  
-Não foi à toa, foi para a sua segurança. Se você soubesse, tentaria me ver de algum jeito...  
-Você é muito seguro de si, não é? Quem te disse uma coisa dessas?

Ele revirou os olhos, tirou as mãos dos bolsos e as colocou uma de cada lado do rosto de Gina. Fazendo carinho com um dos polegares, ele a fez sorrir de um jeito meio contido.

-Eu sou apenas realista. Quem conseguiria resistir a um loiro como eu solto por aí? É muita tentação para uma pessoa só.  
-HA-HA-HA! Além de tudo você se acha engraçado.  
-Já disse... Sou apenas realista.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e, com um beijo ávido, conseguiu dizê-la como havia sentido sua falta e como precisava dela. Mexeu em seus cabelos, sentindo-os entre seus dedos, e sentiu o perfume doce e delicioso que ela sempre usava. Mas, apenas quando se separaram e ele pôde ver suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos brilhantes, conseguiu então sentir que era real. Tudo que ele esperara durante aqueles horríveis dez anos estava ali, em seus braços.  
Gina conseguiu respirar calmamente pela primeira vez nos últimos anos, mesmo que seu coração batesse mais rápido que nunca. Sentiu suas mãos e pés esquentarem e um sorriso abrir em sua face como mágica. Seu brilho e alegria natural voltaram em menos de um segundo e ela entendeu que ele não era tudo aquilo que ela havia pensado. Que não era insensível, indiferente e não gostava de fazer as pessoas sofrerem... Pelo contrário. Era o homem da sua vida.  
Depois daquele dia, nunca mais se separaram. Juntos para sempre, como a lua e as estrelas.

**N/A –** Por favor, hein? Read/Review! Essa foi a primeira songfic que eu escrevi na minha vida, completamente reeditada e transformada. Eu acho que está mil vezes melhor do que a original, mas isso quem me dirão são vocês. Obrigada! )

**Claire Lukes – 2005**


End file.
